


Let it happen

by TheDeadGirlRisen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum is petty, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Team Rockets disguises are actually good, They still don't win, Unconventional Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadGirlRisen/pseuds/TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: When Ash gets kicked out of the grass gym, with a giant red X on his face, he has more of a reaction than just being humiliated.AKA Ash is a young boy, and allowed to be petty.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Takeshi | Brock, Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, Rocket-dan | Team Rocket & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Let it happen

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I always thought it would be cool to see some expanded interaction between Ash and Team Rocket in some scenes. Episode S1E026 Pokémon Scent-sation being one of them.  
> Warning:  
> Word Count: 1141  
> Date Written: 12/26/20  
> Date Posted: 1/22/20

Ash stared from his spot on the ground, his face burning, both from pain and shame. Actually should it be burning so much? Wincing he rubbed at the marks, only for some of the red ink to smear onto his hands, and his hands started burning as well.

Hearing a crashing sound he managed to open his eyes and saw team Rocket tied to a tree. Hissing he rubbed at the marks again, despite the burning sensation. “What the hell?!” Jessie exclaimed. “Oi twerp! Stop rubbing that stuff, you’re gonna make that rash worse!” she shouted, wiggling.

Ash did his best, though was confused what they meant by rash. “I see they didn’t let you in the gym either…” James muttered.

“Hey twerp, let us down and we’ll cut you a deal helping you get to the hospital to treat your reaction, and then getting you into the gym,” Jessie said, her tone sly.

The burning was getting worse. He could probably make it to a hospital on his own, but it would be easier with someone helping him. 

As for getting into the gym… he knew they were up to something, but frankly he didn’t care to stop them. Not after how he was treated. Grabbing Charmanders pokeball, he had the flame pokemon burn the ropes around them.

He could hear them getting up, but he couldn’t risk opening his eyes, not with the burning itchiness spreading throughout his face, and his hands where he had rubbed it. “C’mon twerp, time to get you healed up,” Meowth said.

Ash felt a hand on his shoulder and he was guided down the street, eventually he was checked into a hospital, where a doctor grumbled upon seeing the rash. He was treated, but the doctor said it would be an hour before it cleared up. 

“Perfect, that gives us time to go shopping,” Jessie said, grinning and clapping her hands.

“Shopping?” Ash repeated.

“Of course, we need disguises if we want to get in unrecognized.”

He nodded and followed the members of Team Rocket. As they shopped, Ash decided it couldn’t hurt asking what the pokemon thieves were after. “So what are you three interested in that you're trying to break into the gym again?”

The three shared surprised looks.

“Oh come on, I’m not so stupid as to think your helping me out of goodwill,” Ash said, pouting a bit.

“If we tell you though, wouldn’t you just try and stop us twerp?”

Ash paused, giving a thoughtful frown, “So long as you don’t try and interfere with my gym fight, I think I’ll let you steal what you want this time. I’m assuming you're not after Pikachu or my pokemon right now.”

“No we’re not,” James answered.

“Speaking of Pikachu though, where is he?”

“With Misty and Brock, smelling perfumes,” Ash answered, trusting that if Team Rocket did go after Pikachu right now that his friends could protect Pikachu.

“Speaking of perfumes! We want that secret recipe for the perfume. We can sell that information and become rich!”

Ash groaned, “Ugh, more perfume nonsense.”

Jessie raised an eyebrow as she held a dress up to Ash’s body before nodding, “You don’t like perfume?”

“No! I didn’t want Misty to waste any money on it, but then this lady came up to me and pushed me out of the store saying I was accusing them of selling inferior products. I tried to clarify that I think all perfume is a waste of money, but she just got even madder. So I went to the gym and they kicked me out since the manager is the gym leader,” Ash grumbled.

“Rude,” James muttered.

“Jeez, attacking a kid for having his own differing opinion is a new low,” Jessie added.

“I got to agree that perfume isn’t the best, all of them have these weird after scent,” Meowth muttered.

“I thought you couldn’t smell Meowth?” Jessie asked.

“I can, but only when using Odor Sleuth,” Meowth answered.

“Aha!” James said, holding a blonde wig.

“Alright twerp, go change.”

Ash went into the changing room and started changing clothes, even as Jessie continued talking. “Some things, like scent neutralizers are good, that way pokemon can’t track you via scent. Or if you use a really heavy scent that can help throw them off as well,” Jessie explained.

After finishing putting on the dress, shoes, and wig, he came out nervously clasping his hands in front of him. “Great wig,” James said, a wide grin stretching across his face.

“Not even your own mother would recognize you,” Jessie crowed as she held up a hand mirror.

He looked at his reflection, and he didn’t even recognize himself. Team rocket was good, it was no wonder he never saw through their disguises. “Alright twerp, now, acting check. Let’s see if you can act like a girl.”

Ash bit his lip for a moment, but shifted to try and stand more ‘femininely’ and carefully said, “I’ll show them!” in a high pitched voice.

“Not bad,” James said, patting him on top of his head.

“T-thanks,” Ash said, a small flush on his cheeks at being praised for something. It wasn’t often that someone complimented him.

“Alright twerp, since you're letting us go after that perfume recipe, our game plan is for them to be distracted with your gym match, and we’re going to go in, grab it, and get out. No fuss, no mess, they shouldn’t even realize we came by.”

“For once I hope you succeeded,” Ash said, thinking that he was allowed to be petty and hold a grudge.

The three walked in and ‘Ashley’ was signed up. Soon he met the others and Pikachu busted him, but Erika still allowed the gym match, and Ash won. Though she wasn’t very happy to hand him a rainbow badge, accusing him of not having empathy with his pokemon.

With that he left with Misty and Brock, who weren’t too pleased with him. “How did you even manage to get in anyways?” Brock asked.

“Yeah, and what was up with that dress?!”

Ash rolled his eyes, “It’s called a disguise, and I had to go in like that since they gave me an allergic reaction when I tried to enter normally.”

“An allergic reaction?” Brock questioned, worried.

“Yeah they had these giant X stamps and whatever ink they used had a bad reaction with my skin.”

Brock frowned, “Ash, you know gyms aren’t allowed to deny challengers, right?”

“Well they denied me.”

“Huh, that should probably be reported.”

“It’s their gym, I don’t see why it’s an issue if they didn’t want to let Ash in. He’s not much to look at as a trainer after all.”

“Wow, thanks for that Misty,” Ash deadpanned, crossing his arms.

The two continued to bicker as they left Celadon city.


End file.
